This time of Struggles
by Kissed-By-The-Frost
Summary: Who are you to judge me? I have been through the pains, heartbreak, and tragedy that none of you have ever experienced! I was a small apprentice, who wanted to grow into a young warrior, and become a powerful leader. I had many dangerous secrets, and experienced the most excruciatingly painful death. Rest of summary in story! R&R please! Rated T for violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**_Who are you to judge me? I have been through the pains, heartbreak, and tragedy that none of you have ever experienced! I was a small apprentice, who wanted to grow into a young warrior, and become a powerful leader. I had many dangerous secrets, and experienced the most excruciatingly painful death. I was brought to rest in Starclan, but my wounds were never healed. I wear them, not as battlescars, but as painful memories of the past. I never earned my warrior name, despite the pain that I went through for my clan. I am Silverpaw, and this is my story._  
**

_I was young when my mother died, about six moons old. My brother grieved along with me, but ambition to become leader soon overcame that grief. He was blinded by the amount of power he would receive, and the control he would gain over our clan. He constantly wished to go on patrols, and fight if he caught one whiff of enemy scent. Peace meant nothing to Wolfpaw. Just as it meant nothing to our father, the clan deputy, Darkfoot. Wolfpaw inherited this from him. Though Darkfoot was blinded by sorrow, and grief, not ambition, he was always looking for a fight. This was his way of releasing his emotions. __Often, he would return from battle weary, but the kind father he used to be. He took us hunting, or patrolled the territory with us. It was on one of these hunting expeditions that my secrets began to form. _

_ "Darkfoot!" Wolfpaw called,_ from one of the many leafy bushes in the shady clearing in Birchclan territory. "I caught a squirrel! It's a fat one, too!" His voice was edged with malice, and a shiver of fear rippled up my spine. "Coming! Stay right there, Wolfpaw!" My father placed paw after paw into the thick undergrowth, and made his way over to my brother. I crashed through the bushes, leaping over an oak branch, and tumbling into the the dirt in my haste to see the squirrel. I skidded into a bush. There were thorns in my fur, and branches in my way, but I had a clear view of what happened. Darkfoot leaped into the small clearing where Wolfpaw was waiting. There was no squirrel at his paws, scrawny, nor fat. _What is he up to?_ My heart was pounding as I looked on.

"Wolfpaw? What is this? I see no squirrel." My father mewed, oblivious to the murder-crazed look in his son's eyes. I saw it. I'm sure. What happened next was no accident. My brother jumped on Darkfoot and pinned him down with amazing strength for one his age. With a cold glint in his eyes, and a bone-chilling grin plastered onto his face, he leaned close to my father, raised one paw, claws unsheathed, and whispered in the dark warrior's ear: "Say hello to mother for me." Then it was all over. His claws flashed once in the sun, and he brought them crashing down on my father's chest.

Darkfoot let out a bloodcurdling screech, as blood erupted from the wound, staining the soft, green grass of the forest floor. His mouth parted once more, and he whispered one word before his eyes glazed over, and his chest stopped rising. "Murderer..." I strained to hear the word, as it was silently lifted by the wind, and carried away to the cloudless blue sky. His last breath faded into the air, its sound evaporating into plain nothingness.

And then, those murderous yellow eyes, looked in my direction. That insane grin still plastered onto his face, my brother called in a sickly tone, "Come out, come out, wherever you are, Silvy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everybody, crazymarshmellow here. After this chapter i'm going to put this story on hold until I get more reviews. Silverpaw, if you would...?_**

**_Silverpaw: Right. She does not own warriors. If she did-_**

**_Me: I never would've made silverstream die! _**

**_Silverpaw: She hates Millie. _**

**_Me: Grrrrrrrr..._**

* * *

**Silverpaw's POV**

"_Come out, come out, wherever y_ou are, Silvy!"

These words chilled me to the bone. I set off running, crashing through the bushes and undergrowth, trampling ferns, at a great speed. My fur was plastered against my face by the wind, which blew wildly through the forest. "I know you're there!" My brother called again, his voice a sickly sweet note in the ferociously blowing wind. I shivered, but kept running, running, as fast as I could to the Birchclan camp. Every time my paws thudded against the ground, the thorns pricked my skin harder, and I kept hearing my father's scream and last words over, and over...

"_Murderer..." _I squeezed my eyes shut, and kept running. _"Murderer..." _The only thing I could hear was my heart pounding, and my brother's calls. _"Murderer..."_ I dashed through the trees and skidded to a stop, as Wolfpaw jumped in my way. "You will tell no one," He spat, "Or everyone in Birchclan will die!"

"H-how?" I stuttered, my blue eyes darting wildly around, looking for a way to escape.

"I will finish them off, one by one, until you are the only one left... Then, I will kill you in the most painful way possible!"

"Why?!" I practically screamed. "Why did you kill father?!"

His yellow eyes narrowed, and he grinned that insane grin again. "He was in my way." He said, with a flick of his tail, and vanished into the bushes. My legs gave way, and I fell to the forest floor. I was trembling all over, my ears pricked for any sign of Wolfpaw's return. The bushes rustled behind me, and I whipped around, searching for his bristly, grey coat. But it was a soft, cream pelt I saw, emerging from the bushes. _Featherpaw!_

"Silverpaw?" She padded over to me, whisking her soft tail around my shoulders. "What happened?" But she knew the answer to that question. I could tell by the look in her sapphire eyes.

* * *

**Featherpaw's POV**

A single tear, a star in his silver fur, snaked down his cheek, dripping off his fur and landing at his paws. _No! _I thought. _Don't cry!_ I sat down beside him, and looked at his face. Our pelts brushed, and I looked away, for his eyes... They were so sad... A deep lake blue, misting into a pale bluejay color. The tears didn't help. They were streaming down now, each glistening drop... It came to me suddenly...

I leaned forward, and touched my nose to his. His eyes widened, and his mouth opened, but I put my tail to my lips, and then moved it back to his shoulders. "Don't cry..." I whispered, pressing my fur against his. "It'll be alright." He turned away before speaking. "How... How do you know this?" He meowed tearfully, voice shaking. I got to my paws, and looked him in the eye. "If it isn't, I'll make it." I said sternly.

* * *

**Silverpaw's POV**

My eyes filled with tears once more, but I nodded. "Thanks..." Was my only reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Haaaaiillo. So, as I said before, I am putting the story on hold til i get more reviews. I am working on the next chapter, but it wont be posted until I have at least 7 reviews. Okay, who thinks FeatherXSilver is cute? As in featherpaw and silverpaw... And who hates millie? Me! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._**

**_ ~CrazyMarshmellow, OUT!_**

**_ (\_/)_**

**_ ! ^_^ !_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Remember to keep reviewing! In the mean time, let's have a contest. I'm in need of names for: the clan leader, silverpaw's mother, the clan medicine cats, and some kits and their mothers. Whoever has the best names will win the contest and have their created name be put into the story. They will also be mentioned in the next chapter. There can be many winners, as well! On your marks, get set, GO!_**

**_ ~Crazymarshmellow out!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hullo. C-_**

**_Silverpaw: Crazymarshmellow here! She is proud to announce that the story will now continue!_**

**_Me: Hey!_**

**_Featherpaw: *snicker*_**

**_Wolfpaw: Grrrr. Shut yer face Featherpaw!_**

**_Me: Awww, thanks, Wolfpaw._**

**_Wolfpaw: *blush* Whatever, Crazy. I just want that furball to be quiet..._**

**_Silverpaw: Knock it off, Wolfpaw!_**

**_Wolfpaw: *smirk* Make me._**

**_Silverpaw: Fine! *leaps on Wolfpaw*_**

**_Wolfpaw: Is that the best you can do? *Flips Silverpaw onto back, and bites his ear*_**

**_Silverpaw: Gaah! *Rakes Wolfpaw's belly with paws*_**

**_Me and Featherpaw: Stop!_**

**_Me: No violence! By the way, I do not own warriors. *pulls Silverpaw off Wolfpaw*_**

* * *

_**I thought that they were all fools. I thought I could have lead them to greatness. If only I came to my senses before the incident. But I didn't, and that's a tale for another time.**_

* * *

_**Wolfpaw's POV **_

_I sli_pped past the guard posted at the camp entrance, heading for the fresh-kill pile. Silverpaw glared at me, and that cream furball that he always kept around him growled. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the memories of what I had done. "_**What you did was**_** right!"** I spun around, but, finding no one behind me, I continued on my way to the fresh-kill pile. "_**You won't find me in your camp, silly."**_That voice again. "_**Only you can hear me. You are special. So I have come to you."**_"I'm special?" I was confused.

"_**Yes. But it wasn't you who killed your father, you**** know."** What? _This voice was making no sense. If not me, then who? _**"**__**I did."**_A pale, nearly see-through, sandy colored she-cat stepped onto the stone ground of our camp, and sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws. She observed the camp, and then stared at me with piercing green eyes. _**"I am Leafdrip. I train weak kits, and teach them to be powerful warriors."**_

"Are you calling me weak?!" I spat, anger coursing through my body, from the tip of my tail, to the ends of my claws. She laughed. Such a pretty laugh. I was easily fooled. _**"No, no, little one. I am saying that that is what I usually do. I am here with**_** you-"**

"Because I am special? You said that. Is there another reason as well? And why am I special?" I demanded, the anger replaced by curiosity. Leafdrip laughed again. Her eyes sparkled, and she replied, _**"Hold the questions young one. You are special because you are destined to greatness. To lead over all three clans."**_I gasped. _Birchclan, Fireclan, _and_ Nightclan?_ "Are you from Starclan?" I asked, awed by her beauty. Surely with her glowing fur and sparkling eyes, she had to come from Starclan.

But Leafdrip scoffed at this question. **_"No."_** She said coldly. _**"I come from a place that has nothing to do with those flea-ridden fools. I come from a place where everyone is strong, stronger than any power. And soon, you will hold that glory in your**_** paws."** I was awed a second time. The place she spoke of sounded so magnificent, so amazing that it surely could not have been possible. And I was struck with amazement again, as she told me that _I_ would have that power.

Finally, it wouldn't all be about Silverpaw. Not him, or our leader, or anyone else. And there was one more thing that Leafdrip told me, that lead me along this path of darkness. _**"If you do what I say, you will lead the clans to victory!"**_

* * *

**_I will post results of the contest on the next chapter. You may still send in ideas. _**

**_Wolfpaw: Hey, Crazy. _**

**_Me: Hi Wolfpaw. Would you mind saying the rest?_**

**_Wolfpaw: Sure. Crazy and I hope you enjoyed the chapter._**

**_Me: That's right! Thanks for reading!_**

**_Wolfpaw: And remember to review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Heeeeello. This is Crazymarshmellow r-_**

**_Silverpaw: Reporting on the story, Silverpaw's Torture!_**

**_Me: Hey! Cut that out!_**

**_Wolfpaw: Yeah, Silverpaw. Leave Crazy to do that. Anyway, you got the title wrong. You aren't the main character anymore. _**

**_Silverpaw: Hmph. *sulks in a corner*_**

**_Featherpaw: Awww, don't be sad, Silvy!_**

**_Me: Wolfpaw's right. The title of the story is now... Wolfpaw, go ahead._**

**_Wolfpaw: Okay, Crazy. This Time of Struggles! _**

**_Silverpaw: *still sulking*_**

**_Me: Okay, and the winners for the kits and queens are... Drumroll please!_**

**_..._**

**_Wolfpaw: Graystorm11, with Mintkit, Frozenkit, and Petalfur! And Willowsmoke of Shadowclan, with Redflower, Falconkit, and Dapplekit!_**

**_Me: Thanks Wolfy. _**

**_Wolfpaw: *blush* Whatever. I wouldn't have done it if you weren't... you..._**

**_Me: Awwww. Now Silverpaw, quit sulking, and get to announcing the winners for leaders. _**

**_Silverpaw: Fiiiiiine. The winners are... Willowsmoke of Shadowclan, with Sparrowstar, (Sparrowstar will lead Birchclan), Thefanfictionmaster, with Shardstar and Sharpstar! (Shardstar will lead Nightclan, and Sharpstar will lead Fireclan.)_**

**_Me: That's correct. Next. _**

**_Featherpaw: Medicine cat winners are... Thefanfiction master with Echoleaf, (Echoleaf will be Nightclan's medicine cat.), Willowsmoke of Shadowclan, with Stormfoot and Rabbitpaw, (Stormfoot and Rabbitpaw are Birchclan's Medicine cats), and Graystorm11, with Sunfire, Fireclan's medicine cat. _**

**_Me: Thank you. And the winner for Silverpaw's deceased mother is... Willowsmoke of shadowclan, with Grayfrost! _**

**_Wolfpaw: Yup. Hey, is anyone thinking what me and Crazy are?_**

**_Me: That Darkfoot is better off dead, because he can be with Grayfrost? That _**_is_**_ why he went crazy._**

**_Wolfpaw: Yup. _**

**_Me: Well, new chapter coming up soon! I'll squeeze in these characters soon!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Heeeeello. Crazymarshmellow here. _**

**_Wolfpaw: You probably all know that Crazy announced the results of the contest last chapter. _**

**_Me: But what you don't know is that I forgot one. _**

**_Wolfpaw: Congratulations to TheGhost129, with Blackpaw/wind, med. cat apprentice of Nightclan! _**

**_Me: Now..._**

**_Wolfpaw: Just so you all know, Crazy and I really appreciate all the reviews. _**

**_Me: Yup, thanks! _**

**_Wolfpaw: Now, on with the story! _**

**_Me: Yeah!_**

* * *

_**Wolfpaw's POV **_

The days wore on, and Leafdrip trained me harder every night. One morning, as the sun flew higher up in the sky, I decided to visit the kits. Redflower had kitted them just two sunrises before, and their eyes were already open! As I trotted into the nursery, I looked around for Redflower's nest. "Redflower?" I called, and saw two white ears swivel in my direction. "Yes?" The tired queen turned her head to look at me. I stared at my paws before replying. "May I see the kits?"

Redflower's wary stare broke into a grin. "Of course." She purred tiredly. I padded around the bush that jutted out of the nursery wall, and sat down near the mossy nest. There lay two tiny kits, one mottled dark red, and white, the other a reddish brown tabby. I moved my face closer to the kits. "What are their names?" I asked, stroking the wailing tabby's back with my tail.

"This one," Redflower mewed, "Is Falconkit. The other one is Dapplekit." I jerked my head back as Dapplekit swiped at my nose, her large blue orbs unblinking, and just... Staring. "Look at that! This one's a little warrior already!" I laughed, my tail still on Falconkit's back. The tabby she-kit purred in her sleep, wrapping my tail around her as she rolled over. "They'll be great warriors." I mewed to Redflower, who was watching her kits with pure love in her green eyes.

"Thank you, Wolfpaw." She turned to look at me, with... Was that pity? "I'm sorry. I just can't help thinking about-" "My mother." Redflower looked startled as I said what she had been thinking. "Y-yes..." She mewed, and I felt overcome with sadness. "Greyfrost was a wonderful mother," The queen continued. "That's why she did what she did. I-it really wasn't your fault, Wolfpaw." I turned away.

"Yes it was! She died protecting me, because I was too weak to protect myself!" Tears slid out of my eyes, though I tried not to let them show. Redflower laid her tail on my shoulders, and looked me in the eye. "You were no more than a kit! How were you to know how to fight?" I stared down at my paws. "I could have tried! But I was too scared to do anything, and my mother is dead! That's why I have to get stronger. So I can protect my clan!"

_Leafdrip will teach me that. She wants me to protect my clan, and lead them to victory. _I thought. _she wants me to be a hero!_

* * *

**_Short, I know. Keep reviewing! _**

**_Wolfpaw: *sigh* No one likes me. I understand... _**

**_Me: I like you. _**

**_Wolfpaw: *blush* Thanks, Crazy. I like you too._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Wolfpaw's POV_**

_I tried so hard i_n training. Every day I was waking up with scratches, every night, I dreaded sleep. I just wanted some peace. So one night, I sneaked out through the dirtplace tunnel. I crept through the trees, and didn't stop until I reached a large, wooden, fence. At the very top was a cat, white as the moon, with gleaming amber eyes. She looked my age, and very pretty. I felt my heart give a strange _squeeze_.

"What are you _doing _here_?" _I asked her, my heart racing. She jumped, and her fur puffed out like a giant burr. Then, she slipped off the fence, and landed on my back. I felt the breath pulled out of me. "Eek! Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She squealed, jumping off my back, and helping me up. I felt something, that for once, wasn't anger, bubbling up inside me.

_**Snow's POV**_

_I watched his fac_e for signs of anger, but found none. I quickly apologized again, and I saw the corners of his mouth curve upward in a smile. Then he let out a laugh, that rang across the forest. I was so surprised, I'm sure my fur stood straight up. And that just made him laugh more. It wasn't a cruel laugh, like my father's. Nor a fake laugh, like my sister's.

It was a one-hundred percent crystal-clear happy laugh. And that made me laugh too. My fur was still straight up, and he padded closer to me, still laughing. "W-who," He struggled to catch his breath, but let out a small laugh again. "Who _are_ you?"

_**Wolfpaw's POV**_

_Her eyes were shining in the moonlight when she t_old me her name. "Snow." She mewed, a small laugh still detectable in her soft voice. My heart fluttered. "But I bet you think I'm crazy, huh?" I sat down next to her, watching the pale white moon. "Seems like it." I replied. Her face fell. "I-in a good way, I mean." Snow's amber eyes lit up again, and she gave a little bounce.

"Really?!" She squealed, sounding like a kit. "Yes really." _Thud. Thud. Thud._ My heart was pounding crazily. "S-so... Is i-it okay if-uh... If I call you that? Crazy, I mean? It's your nickname now..." I stared at my paws.

_**Snow's POV**_

_"Sure! I don't _see why not!" I mewed. I had a nickname! And maybe... Maybe a crush... "What's _your_ name?" I asked. When he looked away, I scooted closer to him. "Come on, it's okay!" He smiled, and looked up at me with bright, yellow eyes. "I'm Wolf." His voice was quavering, as if hiding something, but I didn't mind. _I think I'm in love..._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hiya guys! I need more OCs for this story! Okaaaaay, so I need a spot for Snow's sister, another for her mother, one for her brother, and one for a random rouge. Don't ask me why, cause I won't tell you. But review, review!_**

**_Needed: Name,_**

**_Gender,_**

**_Which spot you are applying for,_**

**_Description,_**

**_Personality. _**

**_Extra: A little bit of backstory_**


End file.
